


life after glendower

by afanforever



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanforever/pseuds/afanforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is my first fic. Basically its the gangs life after college and what their doing with their lives. There's going to be multiple chapters .First chapter is just sex. So enjoy and please review! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	life after glendower

They had officially moved in to their new apartment.As Ronan folded the last box and put it in the hall with the rest of the boxes, he looked over at Adam who in turn was looking around the living room with pride. Adam had finished his last year of college a month ago and the two had moved into the apartment shortly after.

“Looks good doesn’t it?” Ronan asked his boyfriend.

“I’m just happy we have it done” Adam answered back as he flopped onto the couch.

 “It took us long enough!” Ronan walked over and sat close to Adam , resting his arm around him, Ronan slid closer and buried his head into Adam's neck, kissing along his jaw and up to his mouth.Adam responded by pulling Ronan on top of him and digging his hands into Ronan's hips where his t-shirt had ridden up.

“We should really be getting ready for when Blue , Gansey and Noah show up”

Adam mumbles into Ronan's lips ,when the finally break apart to catch a breath.

“We still have a shitload of time before they come over. Now take of your fucking shirt!” Roan tells him in between kisses.Adam sighs and sits up to take of his top, as Ronan does the same. Adam then stands up taking Roan with him and leading him into their bedroom. Ronan pushed Adam onto the bed and climbed onto of him to start kissing and nipping at his collarbone trailing down to his hip bone. Adam who had started moaning in pleasure had his hands on the back of Ronans neck and tattooed shoulder.

Having decided that the two of them were wearing far too much clothing , Ronan started to unbuckle Adams belt, and jeans, sliding them down Adams legs along with his boxers. Ronan grinned as Adams dick was ready and waiting for him. Ronan took Adam in his mouth and started to suck him off. Adam’s hips were bucking up in time to Ronan.Adam let out a gasp as one of Ronan’s hands cupped his balls and started to squeeze them . Ronan could tell by the way Adams body which has started to tighten that he was about to come. Ronan sucked harder and and was rewarded when he felt Adams come slid down his throat. As Adams body relaxed ,he let go of Adam to lie down beside him, kissing his lips , Adam automatically opened his mouth to let Ronan in.

After a few minutes Adam broke the kiss and said with a sly grin “ Your turn” He flipped Ronan over and left feather light kisses on his lips eventually moving to his cheeks. Ronan chased his lips to Adams and deepened the kiss. The kiss spoke volumes. It spoke of how much the two boys loved each other , of the obstacles they overcame , of the adventures that were yet to come. When the two had to come up for some much needed air , Adam sat up and reached over to the bedside cabinet to get the bottle of lube and a condom. “Take of your clothes and turn over “ he told Ronan. He stood up to put the condom and lube on his dick. Ronan was on all fours , ready for Adam to take him. Adam teasingly rubbed his dick against Ronans asshole. He heard Ronan let out a soft moan. Adam slid slowly into his boyfriend, he felt Ronan tighten around him as his body adjusted to Adam. Adam then started thrusting into his in a steady rhythm , bending over to kiss Ronans tattoo . “Fuck me harder Parrish” gasped out Ronan. Adam eagerly picked up his pace, encouraged by the pleasing moans that were coming out of Ronan. Both boys could feel their bodies tense up as their orgasms built up and with one final thrust from Adam, the two of them came together in a wave of euphoria. Adam slowly pulled out of Ronan, took of the condom and threw it in the bin beside their bed. He then pick up some tissues and handed them over to Ronan so that he could clean himself up. “Good thing we haven’t made the bed yet, or we would of had to change it before we even slept in it” Ronan joked as he lay down beside Adam. “Yea would of been pain to have to explain to our friends why the bed isn't made “ Adam replied Adam wiggled closer so that his head was buried between Ronans neck and shoulder, as Ronan through his arm and leg around Adams body.

They began kissing and just as the kiss deepened they heard a knock on their front door.“Fuck sake, our friends have the worst timing “ growled Ronan…. Adam and Ronan quickly jumped out of the bed and threw on whatever clothes were lying around. As they headed out to let their friends in , Ronan pulled Adam back, giving him a quick peck on the lips , whishpered “When we finally get to kick them the fuck out it will be your turn again”


End file.
